Achievements
Achievements give special rewards for what special types of conditions you meet in a match. Most conditions of the achievements to count are Match-up Mode and Ranked Mode. Brawl Mode has one exception: you must take victory. Human vs AI and Custom Mode don't count. Getting achievements will benefit you achievement experience and battle points. Epic Comeback/Ringer: Description: Come back from a Deficit of 20 to win the match Description: Reach 20 KDA in a single Match How to: There both the same, its 20 Points in your Favor in a match or Against you, and win the match a Clear Example KDA means: Kills/Deaths/Assists KDA Scoring: +1 point per kill, +1 point per assist, and death will deduct it by 1. You'd want your team number to be higher than 20 to win too it will give you Ringer kind of the opposite of Epic Comeback. Regal Style/Endless Variety: Description: Own 60 Heroes Description: Own 30 Skins How to: hate to break it to you but it will A: Take a lot of Time through BP... Or a lot of money through Diamonds your choice. you can Farm 7500 BP Weekly +Achievement BP +Event Hall Objectives. Use Tickets/Diamonds/BP Total BP: (32,000 x13) +(24,000 x3) +(15,000 x6) +(10,800 x1) +(6,500 x6) = Discounts: (if you play Free Characters a lot in Match Up they will offer you Discounts, on buying up to 24hours) And you have to wait for the new heroes to be out King Midas: Description: Amass 1,000,000 Battle Points How to: ''Really simple, no matter a victory or loss in any game, to gain Battle Points, you will get this easy. Starlight Members give you 5% Sharing your Achievements will give you 1 Victory Double BP Card If you're feeling super rich and wanna make the most out of it buy a 320 Diamond 7-day Double BP Card (Win or Lose Double BP for 7days) than get a lot of Double BP Victory Cards too. That's about 205% Per Victory and 105% per loss of Battle Points. ''Last Stand: Description: Get 12 Kills in a Match under 10% HP How to: You can achieve that by the new hero Argus, get your health very low, attack using your ultimate, get a kill or two, repeat till you have your 12 kills on under 10% HP -your HP is zero anyway. -Assists Do Not Count -Dying and still killing the Enemy Does NOT Count. -Killing Monsters or Minions under 10HP do not Count either Note: it used to be under 10 HP before and still, some players achieved it, after September 2017 update it's now under 10% HP, IT USED TO BE THE HARDEST ACHIEVEMENT EVER. Man of Steel/Bring the Pain: Description: Take an average of 8,000 hero dmg per minute in a Match Description: Reach Average of 10,000 Hero Dmg per minute in a Match How to: Man of Steel you gotta be the Tank, and gotta be healed, I recommend Minotaur with heal spell and a full gear of 6 Ancient Ghostatues, a situation where you're getting brutally hit, to death. without dying for 1minute Bring the Pain: Same thing, but you need to kill some heroes, about as equal HP as the Lord, having a team without a Tank, damaging the opponents will be difficult. Glass Cannon: Description: Deal over 200,000 Hero Damage While taking Less than 50k damage in a Match How to: Similar to Man of Steel and Bring the Pain, but now you gotta Put some EXTRA Effort, and Murder and Murder and Murder Players lol and hope to hell you take less dmg as possible I recommend Gord as he have a good range, with a cooperative team, and enemies who are getting beaten yet not surrendering, 200k is alot God Among Men/Killing Machine/Expert Wingman: Description: Get 25 Kills with No Deaths Description: Get 30 Kills in Single Match Description: Get 30 Assists in a Single Match How to: another Difficult Challenge in Killing Players, Make the Kills, and try not to die. if you are facing off a Noobie team you may be in luck if they dont Surrender, or your on a 40minute+ Match and they are trying to still win, and they are pushing you. Assists if someone has attacked it first they get a Kill, and you get a Assist, make sure you get the 1st Strike Bloodbath Legend: Description: Get 240 First Blood(s) How to: If you're a little bloodthirsty or itching for the 1st kill it will take least 75+ matches to max "First Blood !" in time you will get it, if your quick enough to kill. Well-Honed/Best Overall: Description: Get MVP with 40 Heroes Description: Get MVP 240 times How to: This is kinda a walk in the park if your performance rating is for the "BEST CASE" scenario. So beat everyone on your team to get MVP. Highest Gold, highest Kills, Little to No Deaths, Kill all turrets Even if you lose you can still get MVP Win the Gold. Rising Star: Description: Reach Account Level: 30 How to: Any Mode Except Custom Mode, win or lose you will gain EXP, Collect your Daily Chests, Medal Chests. Should take you least 1-3 months, if your a Constant player 2 Weeks. Victory +108 Exp Defeat +68 Exp Also Can get a 160 Double Exp Card for 7days (Every Fight will give you x2 Amount you will level QUICKLY) Ignore your BP Limit, and Just Grind EXP. per match Win or lose Hand Over Fist: Description: Average 1600 Gold per minute in a match How to: a Difficult challenge, you will need to Jungle +Kill As Much Minions as POSSIBLE and you can time yourself if you want. Also, you can look at the timer at the top of your screen till the number hits ??:00 once it hits double zeroes Go berserk and get the GOLD. Recommend: a Jungling Weapon, and a Speedy Character. I recommend Irithel, with jungle Gear, Retribution spell, and fight like a mad man, never stop killing an enemy or a monster, if the enemy is playing safe, just leave and go help in another lane where there is a team fight or jungle, JUST DON'T STOP KILLING SOMETHING. Season Vet/Brawl Master/BFFs/Hot Streak: Description: Amass 1500 Victories Total Description: Win 1000 Battles in Brawl Mode Description: Play 1000 Matches with Friends Description: Get 15 Wins in a row in Classic Mode -Not Matter what its going to be a long Ride, tons of Playing matches, tons of Victories over time How to get Hot Streak: Classic Mode ONLY, try hard i can really help you on this one but its a 15 Constant win Emblem Power: Description: Reach Level 60 in 5 Emblem sets How to: to be able to unlock Level 60 in emblems you will NEED Emblems/Dust and Battle Points you will need to buy out ALOT of Magic Dust/Emblems Total to Max Emblem: 17,700 with Emblem/Dust, and 29,060 Battle Points just from Upgrading Methods: BP Farming, Buy out Common Emblem Fragment Chest (Costs 1600 BP for 55 Magic Dusts +5Random Emblems) if you got tons of tickets to spare and Max out on Heroes, Lucky Random Emblems Pack Costs 50 tickets (gives 45-55 Random Emblems) Also, Limited Emblem Fragment Chests (buy 3 times daily cost 650 BP) Gives 40 Physical or 40 magical Fragments and 10 magic dust. HELPFUL TIP: If you don't unlock Emblems Sets, you dont have to Worry about Gainning them And if you Max out the Emblem you dont get them Anymore too (so if you stay with Physical/Magic Emblem and NEVER Unlock anything other you will get SO MUCH more of those 2) till you unlock it Use All Magic Dust on the 1 you want most, and Play Characters of that Type (if your playing a Physical use Physical Emblem till you max it out) and Spend only Emblems on the rest, if they reached the requirement (saves on Magic Dust for your "Main Emblem") Return of the King: Description: Reach Glorious Legend Division How to: this can pose a struggle for Players who are trying to rank up, basically how to do this is getting a Promotion to the next Rank. Example: Warrior to Elite (1 point) Elite to Master (2points total) Warrior - Elite - Master - Grand Master - Epic - Legend - Glorious Legend Note: Glorious legend is the top 50 players in your local server, some are lucky enough to be glorious with only 1 or 2 stars in Legend, some are unlucky as they have to get 30 or 40 stars to be Glorious Leader of Men/Trailblazer/Juggernaut/Elite Warrior/King of Kings: Description: Get 240 Double Kills Description: Get 120 Triple Kills Description: Get 60 Quadra Kills Description: Get 30 Penta Kills Description: Get 240 Legendaries (10 Kills without death = 1 Legendary) How to: if your a Speedy Killer, or a Marksmen this shouldnt be a problem if your in the PvP market, got to be the 1st hitter, and kill 5 players QUICKLY to reach penta kills, after the 1st kill gets light off you got least 5seconds for each kill and if you need Legendaries just dont die, and kill, after you hit legendary die, when players dont notice and get legendary again lol if the player is being a Feeder, it should be pretty easy. be a Fast Killer, Anything that Armor Penetrates, High Dmg, and kills a group of players in 1shot (can be done but its difficult having a team that is not bloodthirsty but gunning for the victory over the kill. Note: you get 1 legendary every match, even if you died and got it again, it doesn't count, each match you get one legendary. World Shaker: Description: Destory 500 Builds (Turrets) How to: Pretty Simple, just be there to kill the turret. only in Match up and Ranked game, any other mode doesnt count -Remember there are 10 TOTAL turrets in Match/Ranked game Nation's Pride/Peerless Patriot: Description: Reach 50 Victories in National Battles Description: Play Arena Contest 10 times (same thing as nation battle) How to: 3 games per National Contest no matter if its 2 wins in a row you still gotta play the 3rd game. and this is Globally Broadcasted so people will be spectating if they hate or love you will determine your Effect of wining and your Performance. -If your Region is up you can only play with your Region, at Professional Level so Good luck. Free-Spender/Money Maker: Description: Send Gifts more than 1000 Diamonds in total Description: Recieve Gifts more than 10,000 Diamonds in total -When Spectating and players are chatting and cheering giving you crap and stuff you can give Likes, planes, boats, Flowers and Diamond related items, to help change the game the fight, and its given to a specific player these items will grant you buffs in battle "Someone up there must really love you" "Someone up there must really hate you" Starlit Life: Description: Buy Starlight Member 5 times How to: ''Very Simple go the + Sign in the top right sceen and go buy your Starlight Membership, it costs about 10.54$ per Month, and the 31 days stack =) so if ya want you can just buy it out easy way to max it. ''Heart of Generousity: Description: Send 10 Skins to others How to: Got a Girlfriend? Got a Best Friend? well go to your Shop and look for the tiny icon that says "Present Skin" than buy a Skin and select a Friend. Prices range up and down from 254diamonds to 1000+ Diamonds per skin, becareful for what you buy. unless you are planning to gift them all the skins i will say that is some serious generousity.... Good thing is you can Parcel, the cheapest skins to players when there on sale "if i had all the money in the world id give Every Friend of mine a Skin that they wanted haha but i am not rich" -SoundsWildelyInsane Category:Browse